Red-Eyed Soldier
by maddashingly
Summary: Victoria was our leader, and we were her beautiful, red-eyed soldiers. Our mission? "Eliminate the Goldens." AU A little OOC. Takes place before Eclipse.


_Victoria was our leader, and we were her beautiful, red-eyed soldiers. Our mission? "Eliminate the Goldens." I suck at summaries. A little OOC for some characters._

**Some elements of the story or it's setting may not be real so I apologise to those who actually know these locations. I've never been to America, thus I have no idea what the settings look like. You can just imagine that this is a different world :)**

***This chapter has been edited after publication***

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella POV - (Ch 1) Abandoned. <strong>

It was a long flight from Arizona to Seattle. The time was mostly used to rethink my decision to move to the elusive town of Forks - a place where I stayed with my father, Charlie, during my childhood summers. My mothers name was Renee, and although she was an old, care-free soul, she was ambivalent about my decision. I eventually drilled it into her mind that there was no chance of me staying with her and Phil while they travelled. She caved in the end, insisting that they would be back within the year and to call if I ever wanted to return home. I considered it an option but knew that it wasn't really a logical idea.

My eyes automatically checked the watch on my wrist for the thousandth time. The watch was a 16th birthday present from Renee, and the only thing that I agreed to accept from her. The true value of it was still unknown to me. It was rather beautiful, so I tried to ignore it's obviously high price. '_11:07pm'_ the clock face read. I cleared my throat to rid my head of the doubt running though my mind. The flight from Arizona arrived at around 9:50pm, but I couldn't help the feeling of dread in the pits of my stomach as my imagination took me to many different situations. It wasn't like him to be tardy.

I continued to think about the possibilities as I absentmindedly twirled a strand of my brown locks around my index finger. My hair, respectfully, matched my eyes. Both a deep chocolate brown, to which I never saw the appeal. A small tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around, half expecting him to be there, grumbling an apology from behind his moustache. But it wasn't him, I realised with disappointment. The perfectly manicured finger belonged to a stewardess dressed all in blue, though she made it exceedingly clear that I, along with the other passengers on the flight, should refer to her as Caitlyn. She greeted me with a hidden scornful look. "Can I help you, ma'am? Are you waiting for someone?"

"I'm just waiting for my dad." I told her, not understanding the reason for her hostile tone. A blush almost came to my cheeks as I worried that I'd said something wrong, but my patience was soon dwindling. The unfamiliar territory made me nervous and I had no means of contacting Charlie. It seemed like waiting it out was my only option.

Caitlyn faked a smile, her teeth almost blinding. "Would you say that your father is going to be here soon? We'll be needing these seats, I'm afraid." She addressed me with the same hostility as before, and I couldn't help but feel that this was her attempted at kicking me out of the building. '_Had I done something __wrong?'_

"He'll be here." My voice came out with more force this time round, and I watched as her face became slightly more agitated. The tone I'd used made it seem like I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince her, and my confidence in Charlie wavered slightly.

Caitlyn laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Her face suddenly held a knowing look. "I'm sure he will, hun." Sarcasm dripped off of every syllable like acid. My brow furrowed in confusion. _What was that supposed to mean?_ I shook it off, deciding that she had misinterpreted my situation. Probably based on the amount of luggage I'd brought with me. Renee had insisted on an _extra-large _case, even though I hadn't had much to take.

More minutes passed and Charlie was still a no-show. Caitlyn, the stewardess, noticed too as she kept an eye on me from her desk on the other side of the terminal. With a resigned sigh, I heaved myself off of the uncomfortable plastic chair and prepared myself to leave. If Charlie wasn't going to come to me, I could go to him. I gave Caitlyn a small wave as I walked past her workspace, telling her that I'd officially given up and that she could have all the damn seats she wanted.

The walk to the airport parking lot was short but certainly refreshing. There weren't a whole lot of people around this part of the airport but I supposed that not many would subject themselves to the cold, Seattle weather. Especially during the winter months. The setting around me as I walked felt familiar but the memory of it was faded, and I was noticing how much had changed since the last summer I'd spent in Washington.

Sliding doors greeted me as I crossed the airport threshold. The dark and freezing cold air didn't seem as inviting as it once had. Still, since I'd walked here, I couldn't risk the embarrassment of going back and seeing the look of disdain on the stewardess' face. My dad's police cruiser was nowhere to be seen around the parking lot. Neither was anything, really. The Seatac airport was surprisingly void of human life.

The only light source was surprisingly bright and could be seen in the distance. From here, it looked like a diner, and I smiled to myself in relief. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to stop for a coffee, or a nice hot chocolate seeing as the temperature had to be somewhere below zero. _I'm sure Charlie won't mind. _My hand wrapped around the bag handle once more as I adjusted my new winter coat with the other, and I started forward with a slight spring in my step. My time so far hadn't given me the best impression, but I learned not to mind when it came to Charlie. He was a good parent, truly, and I'm almost certain that his reasoning will be legitimate. I had to keep my faith in him, for my mothers sake and also my own.

My footsteps were the only thing to be heard in the eery silence that surrounded me. High-healed shoes and myself never agreed with each other, so it wasn't the familiar '_click-clack' _that I had grown accustom to with Renee. Height wasn't the issue considering I was only 5'4, but it was the quality of my clumsiness that made me anything but graceful and made heels all the more impossible. Instead, my black converse made little to no noise as I walked across the pavement, but it was the only thing I could hear.

It wasn't until the diner came into a clearer view that I noticed that I was unconsciously walking fast-pasted. My good mood had suddenly shifted and instead of feeling relief at the prospect of having somewhere to wait, I found myself feeling like I wouldn't make it in time. _In time for what?_ My heart was beating so fast that my rib cage was almost rattling. The extra blood spread it's way into my cheeks. My shoulders hunched over and I wanted to curl in on myself. Goosebumps rose to the surface on my skin. All of these were natural reactions of fear; only there was nothing to be afraid of. Despite the chilling coldness, nothing seemed out of place.

A lump formed in my throat and I bit my lip in concentration - a nervous habit. There had to be _something_ that I was missing. But by this point I didn't really care enough to stick around for too long. The atmosphere was unnerving and made me feel nauseas. I continued my walk while trying to hold an air of confidence. Though of course, it was my luck to trip. During my musings I hadn't realised the shoelace that had come undone, and as I stepped on it, I fell ungracefully - arms flailing and legs tangled. I hit the ground with a _'thud'_, arms first, and pain shot throughout my body. Tears pricked at the edge of my eyes, threatening to spill down on my cheeks. I sniffed and took a deep, shaky breath in an attempt to regain my composure. I _hated_ being so weak.

I stood carefully, despite the searing pain, and tried to not fall flat again by moving with extreme caution - only I would fall while trying to recover. I almost rolled my eyes at myself because the idea seemed so ridiculous. But even if I wanted to laugh at myself, I wouldn't be able too_. _I didn't know Seattle, I couldn't even recognise it, and Charlie's lateness had me fearing for his safety.

_And mine,_ I thought as another shadow suddenly appeared in my line of vision, their steps stealthily light. "Excuse me, miss." the voice said. It sounded silky, like velvet, and made my brain immediately turn to mush. My heartbeat sped up again and the goosebumps arouse. I almost drooled at the sound of him, I couldn't help it. I also couldn't help the wave of unpleasant shivers that made their way up my spine. I was still crouched when he spoke again. "I was wondering if you needed any help?" This time, my eyes flickered to his face and when I'd done so, I could feel my lips part slightly.

He terrified me, to be frank, but he was gorgeous. Lanky but still built, with shiny, dark blonde hair that I had the urge to run my fingers though. It wasn't like me to be so forward, but I started reaching towards him like a helpless child. This seemed to amuse him, but I was too caught up in his other-worldly beauty to care.

_Silky blonde hair, milky pale skin mm, bright…red…eyes._

Flashes of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ instantaneously came to mind. Though that last observation definitely shocked me out of my lust-indused trance enough for my mind to start reeling. _Bad idea! _It yelled. After that, I think I screamed, out loud this time, but I don't remember. Because less than a second after my decision to suddenly flee, the dangerously beautiful man was pinning me against the stone-hard side-walk, only inches away from civilisation. My coat was instantly torn to shreds. I wailed as my brain registered the fact that rape was definitely an option now. The realisation that I would never see my family again as a normal, healthy or _alive_ teenager made my wails turn into heavy sobs.

My wriggles and cries for help became impossibly more frantic as the hand I tried to bite into appeared to be as hard and smooth as marble. My struggles weren't much help and we both knew it - I was going to die. I'd thought that there could be worse ways to die but I denied the thought as this was just too horrible. It's a type of death that I wouldn't wish on anyone, much less myself.

When I started choking, he laughed. I could hardly breathe. "P-please don't kill me!" I wheezed out, feeling like a second grader as I struggled to force the words from my throat. By now, I had stopped struggling against his force with the knowledge that it was entirely useless. Though other people were in sight, they didn't seem to notice the brown-eyed girl getting assaulted on the sidewalk.

The man unexpectedly gripped my hair with his free hand, roughly pulling my head towards his. I cried out in agony as I felt multiple strands of my hair being ripped from my skull. He just chuckled in obvious enjoyment as he leaned down slightly to whisper in my ear. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm not going to kill you." He said, sickeningly sweet. But his voice got incredibly deeper as he said his next words. "You're going to kill yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there it is! Chapter 1!<strong>  
><strong>It's a little on the short side and I wanted to include more but I think we should just leave it here for now, don't you think?<strong>  
><strong>Please leave heaps of reviews about when you would like me to update and what you think the story will turn into!<strong>  
><strong>Also; I'm looking for a Beta - someone dedicated and who really likes the way the story is headed. Needed to correct mistakesgive advise.**


End file.
